El acuerdo
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Trafalgar Law quiere que su relación con Eustass Kid se vuelva pública, algo a lo que el pelirrojo siempre se había negado. Hasta ahora. Solo tiene una condición... Kid x Law


Aquí en España ya estamos a 20 de mayo, lo que se traduce en que es mi cumpleaños~~ 21 añitos ya.

Y como es mi cumple tengo regalitos~~ Capi de Cuando la normalidad falla y Cartas desde el mundo, un one-shot y un nuevo fic para vosotras :DDD Y para mi, revieeeeews~~

Esta historia es culpa, completa y absolutamente, de CarisMai, que me pasa enlaces de cosas, y claro, mi mente trabaja xDDD

**Disclaimer:** Nopes, sigo siendo pobre, sin poseer one piece y como siempre sin sacar ni un mísero céntimo por escribir estas cosas.

* * *

**El acuerdo**

Trafalgar Law estaba tumbado en la cama, la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su novio, Eustass Kid, disfrutando del momento de tranquilidad.

La mano de Kid que había estado dibujando círculos en su espalda se detuvo y Law supo lo que iba a decir incluso antes de que hablara. Después de todo, él también podía ver el reloj.

-Deberíamos levantarnos o vamos a llegar tarde.

-Podríamos quedarnos –sugirió Law, apretándose más contra él y pasando una pierna sobre las del pelirrojo.

Kid se rio, pero lo apartó de encima de su cuerpo sin demasiada brusquedad.

-Suena tentador, pero ya nos hemos pelado demasiadas clases, podrían empezar a sospechar –dijo el pelirrojo, levantándose de la cama.

Law se quedó tumbado donde estaba, siguiendo a su novio con la mirada y disfrutando de la visión que le proporcionaba su cuerpo desnudo moviéndose por la habitación.

-No tendríamos que preocuparnos de que nos descubrieran si hiciéramos pública nuestra relación –dijo Law, aunque ya sabía la respuesta que obtendría.

Aquello había comenzado meses atrás, cuando la relación entre ellos pasó a ser algo más serio que un polvo ocasional tras una pelea. Al principio Law estaba conforme con la situación, acostarse con Kid en privado y en público seguir con su aparente enemistad era hasta divertido. Pero entonces la relación evolucionó y Kid se negó rotundamente a hacerla pública, ni siquiera con sus amigos cercanos, e insistió en seguir aparentando que se odiaban a muerte.

Por divertido que fuera insultarse con Kid cada dos por tres en clase y asustar a los compañeros, Law ya se estaba cansando.

-Que tú no tengas problemas en salir del armario no significa que yo tampoco los tenga.

Y ahí estaba la respuesta que Kid le había dado todos los lunes por la mañana en los últimos tres meses cuando, después de pasar el fin de semana juntos en casa del pelirrojo, Law le proponía aquello.

Suspirando molesto, Law se levantó también de la cama y fue hacia el armario, donde tenía bastante ropa suya guardada.

-No es que me haga mucha gracia, pero tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Law se detuvo y se giró a mirarlo, sorprendido. Kid lo observaba con aquella deliciosamente torcida sonrisa, y Law se encontró a sí mismo devolviéndosela.

-¿En serio? ¿Y de qué clase de acuerdo estaríamos hablando, Eustass-ya?

Kid cogió de encima de la cómoda una bolsa en la que Law no se había fijado y sacó algo de dentro, enseñándoselo. Law sintió cómo su polla reaccionaba ante lo que sus ojos veían, y se lamió el labio inferior: el objeto que le estaba mostrando el pelirrojo parecía una especie de supositorio negro sintético de unos seis centímetros de largo acompañado de un mando a distancia.

Law sabía perfectamente qué era ese objeto, y sintió un estremecimiento con solo verlo. Aquello era una locura, una deliciosa locura que solo de pensar en ella ya lo excitaba.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Kid le explicó su propuesta.

-Si aguantas con esto puesto hasta la hora de la comida, sin masturbarte, pedirme nada o hacer cualquier cosa para aliviarte en general, saldré del armario este medio día.

-¿Y si me descubren? –Preguntó Law, tratando de aparentar indiferencia aunque su cuerpo ya había aceptado el trato.

La sonrisa de Kid se volvió considerablemente más retorcida.

-Entonces nos divertiremos un rato y tu reputación se volverá aún más rara.

* * *

Ir a clase en sí era algo que a Eustass Kid no le importaba, pero tratar con sus compañeros era algo completamente distinto. Aparte de sus amigos, prácticamente todos los estudiantes le tenían miedo, y podía contar con los dedos de una mano a los que tenían los cojones de plantarle cara, Law entre ellos.

Kid tuvo que contenerse para no estallar en carcajadas al ver las expresiones de absoluta estupefacción, pronto transformadas en pánico, al verlo sentarse junto a Law en clase, el moreno apenas levantando la mirada de su libro para dedicarle una mirada altiva antes de volver a su lectura.

El pelirrojo se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón y a su lado Law se tensó, su espalda completamente rígida y los puños apretados con fuerza.

Riéndose por lo bajo, Kid preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa, Trafalgar, te pongo nervioso?

El moreno apretó los dientes antes de responder, consiguiendo que su voz sonase aburrida.

-Para nada, es simplemente que tener tanta estupidez cerca no me sienta muy bien.

-¿Oh? ¿En serio?

Kid pulsó de nuevo uno de los botones en el mando a distancia de su bolsillo y Law se tensó todavía más, apretándose disimuladamente contra la silla y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Conteniendo las ganas de reírse abiertamente y tratando de no pensar en lo que estaría sintiendo Law en ese momento, Kid dio las gracias mentalmente a quien quiera que se le hubiese ocurrido la idea, y a que fuese lo bastante silencioso como para no escucharse con el murmullo de la clase.

Se agachó para abrir su mochila y comenzó a sacar sus cosas justo cuando el profesor entraba.

* * *

Los cambios de clase eran los momentos que menos le gustaban a Law en todo el día. Los pasillos se llenaban de alumnos yendo apresuradamente a su próxima clase y muchas veces tenías que abrirte paso a empujones.

Law soltó una exclamación que apenas pudo ahogar al sentir una vez más las vibraciones en su interior, rozando su próstata y mandando una sensación placentera por todo su cuerpo que le hizo felicitarse una vez más por haberse puesto el abrigo largo en vez del más corto ese día.

Una risa a pocos pasos por detrás de él le hizo lanzar una mirada asesina alrededor que no alcanzó a su destinatario antes de, cuadrando los hombros, comenzar a caminar de nuevo, apretando los dientes para no dejar ver o escuchar ninguna reacción.

Desde luego, Kid se había asegurado de ponerlo bien. Con las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo en ese momento, en privado estaría gimiendo de placer y moviéndose en busca de más.

* * *

Kid tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no estallar en carcajadas cuando Law jadeó y se le cayó el bolígrafo de las manos, con ello atrayendo la atención del profesor.

-¿Todo bien, Trafalgar? –Preguntó Smoker de mala gana, y Kid se agachó, fingiendo buscar algo en la mochila, para esconder su sonrisa.

Smoker tenía atravesado a Law desde el incidente de la rata muerta que le encontró en una fiambrera, y el desagrado era mutuo.

-Sí, solo me ha dado un tirón el cuello.

Por debajo de la mesa, Law le dio una patada a Kid en la espinilla.

Smoker debió haber puesto una expresión escéptica, porque su novio aclaró:

-He dormido mal esta noche.

Un bufido, y Kid vio los pies del hombre alejarse.

El pelirrojo se incorporó y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Law.

Law le dio otra patada.

* * *

Esta vez sí, Kid comenzó a reírse estruendosamente cuando, en pleno partido de baloncesto en clase de educación física, Law se cayó al suelo. Probablemente no debería haber pulsado el botón mientras el moreno corría, pero la escena fue tan buena que mereció la pena.

Eso fue, claro está, hasta que la pelota le dio de lleno en la cara.

Unos gritos del profesor más tarde y los dos jóvenes estaban en el pasillo, rumbo a la enfermería a que les miraran los golpes, sin nadie a la vista. Kid iba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y Law, tras lanzarle otra mirada asesina más, había decidido caminar delante de él, dándole una excelente perspectiva de su trasero, que habría sido mucho mejor si el moreno no se hubiese puesto el abrigo nada más salir de la clase.

Finalmente, Law habló:

-Eso ha sido peligroso, Eustass-ya. Podría haberme hecho daño de verdad.

Kid sabía que tenía razón, y chasqueó la lengua antes de responder.

-No he dicho en ningún momento que no fuera a hacer todo lo posible para hacerte perder-. Entonces sonrió ampliamente-. Si quieres que pare, solo tienes que pedírmelo.

-Sabes que no pienso hacerlo.

-¿En serio? –Kid recorrió el mando con uno de sus dedos y activó uno de los programas, sonriendo cuando con eso Law se detuvo en seco y sus hombros se tensaron.

Kid siguió avanzando hasta que pudo detenerse delante de él y girarse a mirarlo. Los labios de Law estaban firmemente cerrados y sus ojos tenían un brillo de determinación.

-Si me lo pidieras, podríamos entrar en esos baños –señaló una puerta a pocos metros- y me aseguraría de compensarte el mal rato. Podría chupártela hasta que te corrieras en mi boca, o follarte hasta que gritaras mi nombre, o incluso ambas cosas –habló Kid, cambiando varias veces la intensidad y la velocidad de las vibraciones mientras lo hacía.

Law se quedó callado un momento, y Kid casi creyó que lo había convencido, pero entonces el moreno sonrió.

-Solo queda media hora para la comida, Eustass-ya –susurró, seguramente porque era la única forma de controlar su voz en ese momento.

Riéndose por lo bajo, Kid pulsó el botón de apagado y reanudó la marcha.

Desde que se le ocurrió la idea había tenido muy claro que Law iba a aguantar, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Y en cierto modo, sería un alivio que su relación se volviera pública.

* * *

A la hora de comer, en la cafetería siempre se montaba un buen revuelo, cargado de risas, discusiones, gente colándose para tratar de comer antes, y cualquier otra cosa que pudiese encontrarse en una cafetería de instituto. Todo eso se calmó de repente cuando la gente notó que Eustass Kid acababa de detenerse frente a Trafalgar Law en medio del lugar.

Los más precavidos comenzaron a alejarse disimuladamente, sabiendo que esos dos solían acabar discutiendo, y más de una vez a golpes incluso.

Nadie se esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación.

-Tú ganas, haz lo que quieras –dijo Kid, y varios se miraron, extrañados, antes estas palabras.

Law avanzó los dos pasos que los separaban y, para pasmo de todos los presentes, cogió a Kid de la chaqueta y lo hizo agachar la cabeza, inclinándose hacia arriba para besarlo. El pasmo fue mayor cuando, en vez de apartarlo de un puñetazo, Kid llevó una mano a la nuca de Law y comenzó a corresponder, profundizando el beso.

Se estuvieron besando por largos minutos, entre el estupefacto silencio que los rodeaba hasta que finalmente se separaron, un hilo de saliva aún conectando sus bocas.

Entonces Kid habló:

-¿Nos pelamos el resto de las clases?

-Es la mejor idea que he oído en todo el día.

Pasó más de un minuto desde que dejaron la cafetería antes de que la primera persona hablara, y en cuestión de segundos todos los presentes estaban especulando acerca de lo que habían visto.

**Fin**


End file.
